A Nothing Love
by Singer Salvage
Summary: Preveiw:To never bother them again and my love can find some on more deserving of him. I really suck at summaries. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. Here it is enjoy.


Here's my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and when and if you review I would like it if you were honest about what you thought of it. And I would like to mention my friend Kiki. She helped me out with this and has helped me with my inspiration to write more. So here it is. Enjoy. -

A Nothing Love

Everybody is having a great time…except one. Hi name is Cory. Hes always left out, hes gotten used to it. But it still bothers him. He hates it, but they didn't like him, they never talked to him unless they were yelling at him or insulting him. It makes him feel so weak and helpless knowing that whatever he did or how many attempts he made or how nice he is he'll never be liked. He knows they hate him, he figured that out a long time. No ones ever cared about his feelings or understands him. He has secrets he wants to tell, he wants someone to notice him, to talk to him. They think hes heartless…that's not true. Hes hopelessly in love, with the person that hates him the most. To this person he is worthless, weak, and is a waste of time and effort to even glare at him or insult, has he was told by them. he knew the possibility of this person liking him was slimmer then he was yet he still hopes he has a chance.

Its getting dark and everybody is starting to head home. He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to go back to that hell house u call home. He moved in with his father after his mother died and ever since his father beat him senseless almost everyday. He never told anyone about this…not that anyone would listen anyway.

His father looks upon him with detest and disbelief that of what he has as a son, what he has to succeed him. If his brothers were still alive it would have been different, he knows that. His father would have been so busy paying more attention to his brothers then to sneer at him or even have any remorse of anything hes done to him. That's what he hated most about his father, that he beats him one day then the next he pretends to be nice and acts like nothing happened, like he hasn't done anything to hurt him. He was sick of it.

…so now he decided to do something about it. He knows no one will miss him, no one will miss yelling at him and his father won't miss being able to hit something for his own pleasure and to make himself feel invincible.

Almost everyone had left, but not before hissing insults to him under their breath as they passed by him, he struggled not to cry as every word they said sunk deep in his mind. The only ones that remained were himself and his long time love, Sasuke, who was putting his soaked shoes back on after Naruto threw them into the lake. He needed to ask him one more time, he just had to. He walked up to his love and received the same look he always gets and asked him once again.

"If I disappeared would u miss me?" he says looking at the ground.

"You've already asked me that a hundred times before and the answer is still the same." he hisses, " now stop asking me that stupid question."

"I'm sorry" Cory says quietly, "but there is something important that I need to tell you."

He receives no response but he continues on anyway.

"I-I love you"

Cory stands there for a minute staring at the ground waiting for a reply then he looks up and sees that Sasuke isn't there.

Cory continues staring at the spot his love was once standing trying to hold back the tears that were threaten to fall. Then after standing for what seems like hours he walks over to the nearest tree and falls to his knees and breaks down sobbing uncontrollably. Minutes went by and Cory finally pulled himself together and he rolled up his sleeve and takes out a kunai with a shaking hand and holds it above his wrist. He closes his eyes and presses the kunai hard down on his wrist and smiles. I'll finally be at peace and everyone will be happy that im gone. To never bother them again and my love can find some on more deserving of him.

Cory slits his wrist letting the blood run down to his fingers in to the cold ground beneath him.everyone will be able to go on with there lives not having to worry about me being in the way. Everyone will be able to do the things they wanted to do but couldn't because i was there. Now that I am going, they are free to do as they wish. My only wish is that someone would love me but i know no one or will love some one like me i am unlove able. No one would ever waste the time or love on me I am nothing...no. I am lower than that. Cory sighs and looks at the cold ground staining with his tainted blood. The only thing i can do now is making all who wish for my death to come true.

Is that enough or do u need more?


End file.
